


Never have I ever

by Neusbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neusbellarke/pseuds/Neusbellarke
Summary: And Murphy says"Never have I ever wished to kiss Clarke"And then adds"Never have I ever wished she left her husband"Everyone looks at me, no one drinks.This is the translation and adaptation of a song in my language, that every time I hear it I think of Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy as the characters.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 9





	Never have I ever

Today Murphy arrives on time,  
he gives me the wine, and I put it on the fridge.  
Monty and Harper arrive next  
The baby sleeping on the stroller.

I open the door and I see Clarke.  
"Today you've come alone? I love your dress"  
The rest of the group arrive next  
When everyone is at the table, I bring the dinner.

"A wonderful dinner"  
"I wanna try the wine"  
"Who wants coffee? Or even better gin?  
And we enjoy like those summer nights.  
"Don't speak too loud the baby is sleeping"

And Murphy says  
"Never have I ever wished to kiss Clarke"  
And then adds  
"Never have I ever wished she left her husband"

Everyone looks at me, no one drinks.  
And that dart goes straight to my heart.  
I recognize it, and I take a sip  
And everyone starts laughing

But Clarke brings up her glass  
Looks at me and says  
"Never have I ever thought I would be happier by you side"  
I froze and she drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only translated the song and changed the names. Is amazing how well it fits with the personalities of our characters.
> 
> This is the original song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/8rohDBc7uRs
> 
> If there's any big grammatical mistakes let me know.


End file.
